Moody Margaret Moves In (episode)
Moody Margaret Moves In is the second episode of Series 1. Synopsis Moody Margaret stays at Horrid Henry's house while her parents are on holiday but Henry can't stand Moody Margaret. Plot The episode starts with Henry dumping Peter in a dustbin. Mum comes out and tells them that Margaret is coming to stay at their house while her parents are on holiday but then she was shocked to see Peter covering in rubish and she takes Henry's pocket money away for a month. As Henry's punishment for being so horrid to his little brother, Margaret can stay in his room, with Peter carrying Margaret's stuff. Henry says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Margaret arrives with her parents saying that Margaret's a good girl. Henry then makes Peter drop the toys down the stairs. Margaret screams so loudly that it damages some of the downstairs area. They then have dinner and Margaret pretends that Henry kicked her. Henry says that when he's King, Margaret will be turned into a trampoline and being jumped on by King Henry. Mum then shouts at Henry to stop playing with his food. Henry tries to aim the sprout at Margaret but she then shoots it at the flower vase. It almost breaks and Henry is to blamed. At night Henry had to sleep in Peter's room but then Margaret scares Henry by putting a spider in his mattress and she laughs. Henry then shows the spider to Peter that it was Margaret. Though Peter believes he should never tell on a guest! At 6:00AM Margaret gets her trumpet and wakes the whole house out. Henry adds some rock music to it. Mum shouts at them to stop. Margaret then has a short breakfast and Henry sneaks in his room and he's shocked as Margaret's stuff is in his room! Henry then writes in his diary so Margaret could leave his house. Henry purposely drops the key to his diary and Margaret is tempted to open it up and read it. Margaret comes and Henry reveals to her that he has a diary, as part of his plan. She reads it and dumps Peter in a rubbish bin and Henry sends an email to Margaret's parents. Henry tells Mum that Peter is going to the dump. Mum and Dad got Peter out of the truck heading to the dump. Henry then dumps his toys outside. Mum and Dad are cross at Henry. Henry said that he didn't do it and he told them to ask Peter. So they asked Peter. Margaret tells Peter to never tell on a guest. Henry tells Peter to never tell a lie. Peter agrees with Henry and reveals that Margaret did it. It gets worse when they see Henry's toys on the ground outside the backgarden. Margaret's parents come and take Margaret back home and told her that she’s going to get punished. Mum and Dad knew that Henry did this. Henry tells the truth that he sent the email. Even Mum and Dad find it hard to punish him for that and his punishment is only being sent to his room, much to his delight. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Moody Margaret *Fluffy (First Appearance) *Margaret's Mum (First Apperance) *Margaret's Dad (First Appearance) Trivia *Henry's leg was actually not long enough to kick Margaret from their positions. *Margaret's parents were shown to treat Margaret like how Mum and Dad treat Henry, however throughout the series, they end up giving in to her demands and spoiling her. *This episode marks the first time Henry shouts Noooo!!! to open the episode. In the first episode when the title card is shown, Henry was evil laughing. Errors *When Mum asks Henry where Peter is after Henry sends the email, she's wearing her normal clothes, but when Henry tells her that Peter's gone to the dump, she's wearing her pyjamas. When Mum and Dad run after the truck to rescue Peter, she's wearing her clothes again. *When Henry had his 'Eureka' moment, he threw the fake spider onto the ground. The next morning, it was gone. * When Margaret opened the door, Henry threw his pen onto the ground. However, when Margaret walked towards Henry to read his diary, the pen was not there. *When Henry got an idea and planning about the next day, Peter's eyes are open. * After Margaret screams so loudly all of Margaret's toys that were dropped had disappeared. *When Margaret said "Show me to my room", her purse had disappeared. Differences from the book *At the start, Mum says, "Of course we'd be delighted to have Margaret." *Instead of Margaret's parents being angry when they pick up Margaret in the TV version, they are distressed and worried in the book version. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1